Immortalité
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Être Immortel n'est pas toujours facile à vivre.
1. Côté pile

Salut !

Une autre réponse à un défi métaphysique de MelleMani.

Le sujet : **Votre personnage se demande si la vie vaut le coup d'être vécu** (originellement proposé comme  
Votre personnage se demande si la vie vaut le coup d'être vaincue) **  
**

Le petit lapsus m'a amusée, alors je suis partie sur une histoire en deux partie. Coté pile et Côté face. Je considère que ce n'est qu'une seule histoire.

Attention, la deuxième partie sera un peu plus déprimante.

* * *

Côté pile : La vie vaut-elle d'être vécue ?

Une tasse de café dans la main et le regard sur son équipe, Jack était heureux. Il avait erré pendant plusieurs années, recherché le Docteur partout avant de pouvoir se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des amis à Torchwood. Heureusement qu'aucun d'entre eux de ne rappelait de l'année écoulée.

Il se doutait bien que son changement d'attitude, et l'acceptation de ne peut-être jamais revoir le docteur les avait étonnés, mais après leur avoir raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé sans que personne ne le sache, entre Utopia et la mort du Maitre, ils avaient tout de suite compris qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses relations avec l'équipe autant qu'avec le Docteur.

Il avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une seconde chance avec des personnes qui lui avaient été retirées. Il n'allait en aucun cas gaspiller cette chance en restant le Jack qui courait après une chimère. Cette fois-ci, il voulait être là pour eux. A 100%. Et si cela l'effrayait un peu de s'ouvrir autant, cela était bien la preuve qu'il en avait besoin.

Cela avait également calmé les inquiétudes de certains, qui avaient peur de ne plus le retrouver un matin, parce qu'il aurait retrouvé le Seigneur du Temps et serait resté bloqué à une autre époque ou sur une autre planète. Jack était donc content de voir que l'ambiance était détendue ce jour-là, et se sentait incroyablement fier de cette équipe.

Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées prenaient une toute autre signification au vu du résultat final, et il était bien décidé à profiter d'eux, et à les protéger autant que possible. Peut-être bien finalement que son immortalité allait servir à lui apporter le bonheur et non seulement la douleur de voir les autres mourir sous ses yeux. Et puis le Docteur avait été clair. Il ne pouvait pas inverser le processus.

Le seul choix qui lui restait était de profiter de cette vie, de la respecter et surtout de VIVRE enfin, sans la peur d'attirer le malheur sur les autres, ou de les voir s'évanouir sous ses doigts.

Il rejoignit Ianto, qui était probablement la seule personne dont il se souviendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve de nouveau à la fin de l'Univers, et lui redemanda une autre tasse de café. Il était tranquillement en train de flirter lorsque l'alarme retentit.

Avec un sourire et son arme, il se précipita au-devant du danger.

La vie reprenait son court habituel.


	2. Côté face

Partie un peu plus déprimante, je préviens !

* * *

Côté face : La vie vaut-elle d'être vaincue ?

Jack avait vécu longtemps, très longtemps. Il avait aidé à sauver des vies, des mondes entiers même. Parce qu'il le pouvait, et souvent parce qu'il le voulait. Depuis sa rencontre avec le Docteur et Rose, puis son abandon, il avait tendance à penser que sa vie ne valait pas grand-chose.

Il ne pouvait littéralement pas rester mort. Il pouvait se sacrifier autant de fois que nécessaire, voire même plus souvent que ça, et il en abusait. Parfois, il plaisantait sur le fait de ne pas vouloir abîmer son manteau. Tout le monde pensait que ce n'était que cela : une blague, mais il avait l'impression que son manteau était plus précieux que lui. Qui pourrait retrouver son manteau une fois détruit ? Tandis que ce bon vieux Jack, pas d'inquiétude, il revenait toujours en un seul morceau pour peu qu'on lui donne le temps de se remettre. Ces penses lui donnait un gout amer dans la bouche.

Pourtant, il y avait eu une époque heureuse, où la vie avait encore une signification et valait encore le coup qu'on se batte pour elle. Avec Gwen, Ianto et les autres. Il avait même refusé de repartir avec le Docteur pour eux, pour rester avec eux !

Pour Ianto surtout, qui s'inquiétait de la douleur de chaque mort qu'il subissait.

Ianto qui faisait son café si spécial.

Ianto qui lui avait redonné espoir. Il avait cru pouvoir vraiment construire quelque chose avec lui.

Ianto qui lui avait été brutalement arraché.

Le Docteur avait bien essayé de lui redonner le sourire grâce à un certain Allonso, en guise de cadeau d'adieu. Mais même cela n'avait pas duré, et tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que même le Docteur pouvait mourir. Pas lui.

Aujourd'hui, il se contentait de traverser les âges, essayant d'aider ceux qui le méritaient selon lui. Il savait qu'il se lançait dans des missions suicides qui n'avaient qu'un seul but : trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse venir à bout de cette force vicieuse qui le gardait éternellement en vie.

Il avait beaucoup trop vécu.

Lui qui aurait tout donné pour redonner la vie à certains de ses anciens camarades les plus chers se retrouvait à lutter de toutes ses forces contre cette vie dont il ne voulait plus.

Alors en y repensant, il avait compris en un sens le jour où face à lui, le maitre avait refusé de se régénérer, autant qu'il comprenait pourquoi le Docteur en avait été bouleversé.

La mort pouvait être une victoire en soi.

Jack avait depuis longtemps dépassé le point où il estimait mériter celle-ci.


End file.
